Just an Attraction
by RuetheFox
Summary: Inspired on TryHardNinja's song with the same name. 5 days before his 14th birthday, Bolt is taken to a party by his parents in an amazing place. But now Bolt will learn the price of revenge in the hard way.
1. It's Just an Attraction

Boruto rushed home. He was quite late.  
"If only I hadn't done extra shurinken practice", he told himself angrily. He hated being late. Especially that week. In five days was his 14th birthday. If he was too late, his parents might not give him a party. Even if they did, it would have to be earlier because Naruto would have to go on a mission along with Hinata on that day. Even at that age, he truly wanted a party. It was one of the only things that could wipe away the thought of a mistake he made three years earlier. A thing he considered unforgivable.  
He finally arrived home a few minutes later. He walked in to find a birthday cake on the table. It was his favorite flavor: vanilla and it was huge with 14 candles.  
"Happy early birthday, Boruto!" cried 13 year old Himawari running from behind the couch and embracing him. His parents did the same moments later. They sang happy birthday to him and had him blow the candles. They sat down and began to eat the cake.  
"So how was your day today?" asked Hinata.  
"Quite slow passing," said Boruto, "Sorry for being late!"  
"It's okay," said Naruto, "It actually bought us more time to prepare the surprise."  
"But you guys are fast in baking cake!"  
"Oh, not that! It's-"  
'Dad!" cried Himawari.  
"Oh, sorry!"  
"Wait," said Boruto, "what is this 'surprise'?"  
"Dear," said Hinata, "we can't tell you! That's why It's called 'surprise'."  
"It's not fair! Why do I, the birthday boy, can't know on his birthday and you all can know?"  
"Boruto, your making it harder for yourself."  
"Just tell me! Please! I'm gonna find out tomorrow or today anyways."  
"Okay," said Naruto, "I'm out of patience now! i'll tell you then."  
Boruto got loser and leaned toward Naruto.  
"We canceled training tomorrow," said Naruto, "for everyone."  
"YEAH!" yelled Boruto overjoyed.  
"But that's not the best part. We invited all your friends and their families to your birthday party tomorrow in a very special place. Even the former kages are coming!"  
Borate gave a sad sign.  
"Special place?" he said, "I know what that means! It's the zoo or the plush shop huh? Well, it's that things like that are embarrassing."  
"Boruto," said Naruto, "don't be sad! You will love it!"  
"Okay!"  
"Trust me, I will make sure you will be happy!"  
Boruto jumped and hugged Naruto. the family ate together a few more minutes and finally, Boruto walked to his room and fell asleep on his bed.  
The next morning his parents called him early for breakfast. They ate and left. After a while of walking, Naruto covered Boruto's eyes. There was suddenly noises of happy screams and laughing and happy music. Naruto uncovered his face.  
"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY BORUTO!" Called his friends and their families.  
Boruto was overjoyed. His joy exploded when he realized where they were. It was an amusement park. Attractions and stands all over the place. Balloons flying to and from all directions. It was a sight any kid would give the world to be in his shoes.  
After a long time filled with "thank you"s and gifts from his friends, They began to go around the park. Boruto and his friends would go riding each attraction and the adults would wait for them. After several hours of long and radical attractions, Boruto came to a decision.  
"Dad," he said going up to Naruto, "I want to go on a fright attraction!"  
"What?" said Naruto, "but your still 13!"  
"I'm almost 14 dad! I'll be fine! And my friends are all above twelve!"  
"But Boruto-"  
"It's my birthday! And besides, it's just an attraction! Just one!"  
"Okay fine! Which one? Do you know which one you want?"  
"Yes! follow me everyone! Let's see the nightmare in action!"  
The walked a little until they reached the place. It was a huge building looking like a pizzeria from the 80's. On top, there was a red letter sign saying, "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction"

* * *

 **Hey hey! Glad you made it back for another night! And I promise, it will be a lot more interesting this time! ... Sorry, got hyped!** **And so we reach the end of chapter 1 of Just an Attraction! It may take place before or after the events in the Gaiden or before or after the events in Boruto the movie. YOUR CHOICE (at least, until Kishi confirms their age, then we run out of some options)! I won't consider certain events anyways and i'm planning to leave Sasuke out of it. I might change my mind later though). As for the ending you just saw that there will be some things I borrowed from Five Nights at Freddy's but don't panic, it's not major stuff, basically just one or two characters (three or more is highly unlikely), one of the settings, and MAYBE a part of the plot (which is sort of the opposite with what I did in TYaF in which I put one Naruto character into FFP). I might borrow some fanmade songs too but I will credit of course. In this last part, I made two references to TryHardNinja (if you went to his channel and saw his FNaF songs, you know what I mean). Well, I will also try to avoid major romance among characters (I don't want to start an "I ship" fight), though there might be one or two uncanoned parings (like InoHima or BoruSara, and I don't mean I'm gonna use these two). Well, see you on the next chapter!**


	2. Stay With Me

**So now we are up to chapter 2! Well, I just want to clear up one thing: Just an Attraction is a sequel to Ten Years at Freddy's, but that doesn't mean that if you did not read TYaF you will not understand JaA. They are in the same timeline, but it's like filler in a way. there _might_ be characters from TYaF here and parts of TYaF may be mentioned too, but you may ignore TYaF if you want to and it won't make much of a difference. The two are like the _Tale of the Three Brothers_ and the rest of the _Harry Potter_ series, _Martin the Warrior_ and _Mossflower, The Horse and His Boy_ and _Prince Caspian, etc._ Hope you get my point. Also, it is a crossover of Naruto with FNaF, but in my opinion, it is possible for you to only know one of the two and still understand what is going on (In TYaF however, you need to know at least FNaF). **

* * *

"Bolt," said Naruto coming from behind, "are you sure? This attraction was based on real events and unsolved mysteries in a pizzeria."  
"Come on!" Bolt told his friends and Naruto, "It will be fun! I know many tales the pizzeria!"  
Naruto then realized something by looking at a poster.  
"Bolt!" he said, "we can't go in! It's not opened yet! It opens in five days!"  
But Bolt and his friends were already in. Naruto called for them, yet, they did not listen.  
Inside the attraction, it was dark and gloomy. The floor tiles reminded of a chess platform. There was a poster of Freddy Fazbear with a pizza on the wall. Down the hall, there were torn up curtains and a poster of Bonnie the Bunny. Bolt was enjoying what he was seeing.  
They walked down the hall and into another room. there, there were gifts on the floor, a mask of the Puppet on the wall, and a Chica head on the floor. there were also various drawings of Balloon Boy, Toy Bonnie, and various animatronics. There were also paper dolls holding hands.  
They went into another room. It was a hall with Pizzas on the walls. There were stars hanging from the sealing, posters of Chica, but what laid on the end of the hall was what overjoyed Bolt. An arcade room!  
Bolt ran towards it. there were arcades featuring many animatronics. Bolt pressed the start button on one featuring Bonnie the Bunny.  
"Bolt," said Sarada, "I don't think these arcades should work!"  
"Of course they do!" said Bolt, "or else, why out them here?"  
"Well, they are relics from the pizzeria, and look at them! They are so dusty!"  
Just then, the arcade turned on. A figure stood in the center of the screen. It had a human shape and it was black with a yellow head. Bolt began to use the figure to roam around many rooms. Suddenly, he realized the "rooms" were actually city streets. On the moment he realized that, a purple figure of a human was shown running to a different street. Bolt chased after it with his figure. He chased him into a house. On the moment he touched the house, the arcade crashed. Bolt hit it several times. Just then, he heard the screams of Naruto and the other adults.  
"Dad," said Bolt, "we are fine!"  
"No we aren't, Bolt," said Sarada, "you were messing with property from this attraction!"  
"Bolt," said Naruto, "the attraction is not open yet! Let's come back when we are back from the mission!"  
"No!" said Bolt, "let's take our time to see it now that no one else is here!"  
Suddenly, the sound of hitting metal pierced everyone's ears. It came from all around the attraction.  
"I," hissed a grim and somber voice, yet, this voice seemed to belong to someone quite young, "I-I have a better idea. Stay! Stay! Here! Don't ever leave!"  
"Guys," said Naruto, "Run!"  
Everyone left the arcade room and sprinted towards the exit.  
"Don't leave me!" the voice kept repeating, "Stay with me!"  
No one listened. They finally spotted the exit. One by one, they left the attraction.  
"I knew you couldn't stay away!" the voice went on, "I am the hunter your the prey!"  
Then, the next sentences that weren't as hissy and were actually quite innocent struck Bolt.  
"Help me! Please! Did our friendship mean anything to you?!"  
Bolt froze in the spot. The flashback was coming at him. He looked at the poster of Freddy Fazbear on the wall and what he saw almost made him cry for the flashback sounding so close and real. It was interrupted by a push from Mitsuki.  
"Run!" he said, "Hurry!"  
Bolt left the attraction and fell face flat on the ground. He was safe! Until...  
screams for help and agony invaded the air. Bolt looked up and saw his friends and family being hit by various creatures that seemed to be people. they slowly passed out one by one. Bolt was too scared to get up and help. Until he heard the screams of Himawari. He could not take it. He got up and ran towards the source. He finally spotted her being hit by a man. He ran at the man, until a kick on the knee stopped him. It was very hard. It was like metal hitting him. He fell on his back. He felt another kick on the stomach. Then, he saw a figure stand near him. he could not see above the forehead, but he saw a wide grim in it.  
"I've been waiting for you," hissed the figure in the exact same voice that was heard on the attraction. Then, the figure raised a foot and landed it on his face with a kick. Everything went black.

* * *

 **I am calling Boruto "Bolt" from now on because the autocorrect keeps changing it to "Borate" and since Bolt has less letters, it's quicker to write. Well, I sort of turned it into a horror story now XD. I think this might be the closest it can get to a horror story though. Well, may the mysteries, excitement, and cliffhangers begin! This chapter was sort of inspired on "Time to Die" by DAGames, but the story in general was by TryHardNinja's "Just an attraction".**


	3. It's Me

Bolt's head was in a world of pain. He felt most of the pain in the face, where he was kicked. He sat got up and managed to open his eyes. He did it after a while. The pain was on them. Once he had them open, the pain would be there regardless of if they were opened of closed. He was about to sob when.  
"Bolt!" called his mother. She was not very far away, but he could tell they were at least 3 meters apart.  
"Bolt!" called his father. He was far too.  
He then felt a hug from Himawari.  
"Are you okay, Bolt?" she asked.  
"I don't know," he answered. he looked around. They were in a dark room full of columns of stone. Bolt spotted his parents beside a column a few meters. He went towards them until something on his hand tugged him back. he looked down to see a silver chain. He noticed his parents had them too, along with several other people in the room. The chains attached to the columns.  
"Bolt,' said Sarada, "your face is terrible. Totally purple!"  
"Well," said Bolt trying to cheer her, catching the sorrow on her voice, "call me "Purple Guy" then!"  
Everyone just stared at him, not understanding anything. Until a loud laugh came from behind Bolt. Everyone turned to find a large door, similar to castle main doors. They were opened and there was a figure coming from behind them. The figure closed the door and walked forward. It was hooded. It came to Bolt.  
"Well, Purple Guy," it said on young male voice, "I've been waking for you!"  
It was almost the exact same voice from the attraction, but it was a normal human voice rather than hisses. The Figure kicked Bolt on the chest. Bolt fell back against the column. Almost immediately, the figure kicked him multiple times against the column. He stopped little after.  
Bolt for a second believed it was mercy, until he realized Sarada was being chocked. He got up and kicked the figure. It did not budge, but looked down at him. It put Sarada down and grabbed Bolt by the collar of his short. He tossed Bolt away from the column, thus causing the chain to tug back. Bolt for a horrifying moment believed it dislocated his arm, only to realized he was proven false when he realized he was kneeling. The figure grabbed his hand and tossed him back to the column. Mitsuki came up and stood on the way.  
"Stop," he said, "you are the one behind this all, right?"  
"Me?" he said sadly, "Why me? Why was it always me then? Why not us?"  
"Stop this! Was it you?  
"Not me! Even if it was me, it would not be me, but US! I'm up and not alone!"  
"I am not getting anything!"  
"Wait! You must be Mitsuki, huh?"  
"H-How do you know that?"  
"Because it is actually you and Boruto behind this!"  
The figure kicked him into the column. Then, it slowly reached for the hood.  
"Don't you remember?" he said, "That is almost everything I can remember!"  
He removed the hood and suddenly tossed aside the entire robe. To everyone's shock, it was not a serial killer man or anything, but a golden bunny animatronic. It was taller than Bolt, but shorter than Naruto. It had a friendly and non aggressive appearance. It had a fluffy cotton tail, tall and round ears, a nice pointy nose. It was actually quite cute. But all Bolt and Mitsuki saw were his human eyes. If one ignored his mischievous look on his eyes, it would be a perfect child entertaining animatronic.  
"I-It's-" gasped Bolt  
"IT'S ME!" he said, "Now you remember?"  
"But you died!"  
"Did not! My sanity surely did! But not me!"  
"How's that even possible?"  
"I-"  
"Bolt," called Naruto, "what is going on?"  
Hinata was hugged by him and in tears from the horror the golden bunny had done to her son.  
"I'll say what's going on!" said the golden bunny.  
"Don't you dare," said Bolt, "O-"  
The golden bunny slapped Bolt really hard.  
"Where are my manners?" he said a lot calmer, "My name, dear friends, is Springtrap. They usually call me Spring Bonnie or Misery Bunny, but Springtrap sounds a lot cooler to me."  
"Your name is not Springtrap-" started Bolt.  
"It is now!" said Springtrap in such an aggressive way even the strongest man would shiver in fear, "Because of YOU!"  
Springtrap calmed down a bit and walked towards the adults. Naruto's eyes filled with hatred and tears along with Hinata's.  
"Now," said Springtrap in a quite friendly voice while grabbing Hinata's chin and forcing her to eye him directly, "let me tell you what happened in the past."  
He threw her back and backed away. He walked a little and sat down in front of the door. He learned his throat and began to speak.  
"Three years ago was when it all happened. Actually, it began six years ago. Let's start from there. I was just a little boy like you guys. There is not much I can tell because of an incident, but I will do my best.  
"I arrived at the age of seven here. My mother came with me and brought my twin siblings too. I was very close to my father, but for some reason, my mother took the three of us and left him behind. She treated my siblings as if they were the best thing that ever happened to her while she saw me as a bratty and troublesome little boy who apparently deserved punishment just for being alive. I was punished for the slightest mistakes. I started going to the academy. I was an outcast there too, until Bolt showed up. He was nice and we played together. We were best friends before we noticed. We promised ourselves never to let it fly away.  
"One day, Mitsuki arrived in the academy. Bolt was chosen to look after him and be his buddy. I was happy at first. I believed he could play with us and he our friend. But then, I realized he did not want to be OUR friend, he wanted to be HIS friend. I tried to come closer and talk to him, but he pushed me away all the time. Eventually, I decided to stay away and let them be together. I was lonely all the time once again.  
"One day, this day came in which they were having a fighting lesson. I was late, so I was unaware it was just a training. I saw Mitsuki attacking Bolt. I saw kunais on both of their hands. Mitsuki was winning. I saw him rise the kunai. I did not want Bolt to get killed. I ran at them and... well, it's amazing that Mitsuki lived that long after losing so much blood. He recovered eventually, but that's when things went down the mountain for me."

* * *

 **Well, Springtrap here is pretty much the Springtrap we all know, but this one here does not resemble a zombie (he's pretty much a repaired version of ST) and his body structure is a lot younger too, like a kid or a teen in a way. His eyes are a different color too. Basically: This Springtrap =/= Purple Guy. Well, can you guess who his parents are? One is a character from Naruto and the other is an OC who is related to a character. It could be anyone, really. In** **devianart, I put up a contest about this with points to the winner. If you have an account and you think you know, my username there is the same and this story is there too :)**


	4. Did Our Friendship Mean Anything to You?

Naruto and everyone heard the golden rabbit speak, still in disbelief. Bolt was however shivering and with tears forming in his eyes.  
"Now the fun part begins," said Springtrap, "for Bolt."  
"Please stop!" cried Bolt.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because-"  
Spring trap came forward, kicked Bolt on the chin and backed away once more.  
"Moving on, everyone was gathering around to see the event...  
(Flashback)  
At least a hundred people seemed to be around to see the wounded boy and the attacker. What surprised them was the fact the attacker was at least a year younger. Some called him "monster", others "demon", and many different things that cut through the boy's heart like spears. The boy did not mind that much. All he saw was the blood on his hands. He whispered to himself "What have I done?"  
Bolt that was right behind him came forward. The boy heard him coming and looked at him. Bolt's eyes were filled with fury.  
"B-Bolt," he whispered, "I did not-"  
"Did not what?" said Bolt.  
"I did not know it was a test-"  
"Your a terrible liar!"  
"But it's true! I did not know-"  
"Shut up already!"  
"But I was trying to protect you-"  
"Why? I'm not your family or your friend!"  
"Y-you are my friend! We were friends! Best friends!"  
"The world's changed - and so should you!"  
"Bolt please! You have to believe me! Please!"  
Bolt kicked the boy in the chest, causing him to fall back.  
"-," he said, "It's not just a little accident. It was my best friend. You did this to him and lie afterwards. You are far worse than Madara! I'm gonna make sure you burn for this!"  
The boy was then grabbed by the police and take to the hokage tower. He never took his eyes off the kid that a year ago considered him his best friend. Bolt never look at him.  
(end of Flashback)  
"I never forgot that," said Springtrap, "but I can see in your eyes you don't regret it."  
"No way!" said Himawari, "my brother would never do that. And why's the radio losing signal sound after the "changed"?"  
"Stop saying that about my son!" said Hianta.  
"Who are you all to know what happened?" dared Spingtrap, "I was there!"  
Springtrap walked over to Bolt with a grin.  
"After that," he continued, "Nanadaime did not even look at me and immediately sent me to jail for that. They told me that if my mother came to claim me, I would be released. She never came.  
"Every day at about 6 o clock of the afternoon, the prisoners were taken to a place in the village where their friends and family could visit them. Bot and his new friends always came to bully me and hit me just because the chains kept me from using chakra. I told them I did not want to fight, but I was still their beating bag. They learned new things in the academy and tried them on me. Eventually the police though I was the real troublemaker and made me stay in my cell all the time. A guard called Mike was put in charge of me. He was tough at first but later, we began to talk and we became friends. Eventually I became the closest thing he had to a friend and he became the closest thing I had to my father.  
"One day, the prisoners did a jailbreak. I tried to hide so they would not see I was still there, but they saw me and forced me to leave too. They said that if I stayed, I would have the risk to reveal what happened to the guards. I think they knew about me and Mister Mike. Got rid of my chains too. When we got out of the building, I saw the stars for the first time in a long time. My cell had no windows, y'know? But anyway, that moment was cut when the police came and began a rumble there. I still wanted no fighting, so I ran. Until I heard Mister Mike's scream. I ran to find and help him, but I was knocked out by someone.  
"When I woke up, I was in a different neighbor hood...  
(Flashback)  
The boy looked around. He did not recognize a person he saw there. He got up and wondered a little. His purple prisoner uniform was quite dirty. Suddenly, a voice called him from behind.\

He turned to face Bolt and his new friends, including Mitsuki.  
"Guys," he said, "help! I'm lost! Can you-?"  
"Take you back home?" said Bolt, "Sure! The landfill is not far from here, you know?"  
The boy noticed they also recognized him and had not forgiven him, after a year of beating and windowless jail cell. he began to sprint away from them. They pursued. They came in from all directions except in front of him.  
"I'm sorry!" he kept crying to them, "I'm sorry!"  
"It's too late to apologize," said Chou Chou.  
The boy kept running into different places and shedding more and more tears. Suddenly, he saw an abandoned building. he going in it quickly and ran into many different rooms. He reached a room without an exit. there were several boxes and different things in it.  
"Have to hide," he said to himself. Then he spotted a golden bunny costume in the corner of the room. He ran to it and put it on. the moment he finished putting on the mask, everyone got in the room.  
"Guys," he said, "Stay back! Please listen! I never wanted any of this to happen. What happened that day was-"  
"Shut up already," said Bolt, "you are trapped now. I wonder how are they going to laugh when they see a brutal prisoner inside a golden bunny suit."  
"Please! Just listen to me!"  
Bolt came forward and pushed the center of the suit. The boy fell back briefly. It was followed by the sound of springs going lose. Then by the sound of flesh getting torn and screams of agony. Bolt then knew he had made the worst mistake ever.  
everyone backed from the screaming and bleeding bunny in disgust. Soon, only Bolt was still there. The bunny kept shaking and screaming. The floor was covered with his blood and tears. His eyes looked into Bolt's blue ones.  
"Bolt!" he called, "please help!"  
Bolt did not move.  
"Please!" he called again, "your my best friend! You always were! Help me please!"  
Bolt slowly turned away.  
"Bolt!" he called again "Help!"  
"Shut up," said Bolt, "I don't want anything to do with this! Just leave me alone!"  
"Don't leave me! Don't leave me here! Stay with me!"  
Bolt walked until he reached the door. He was trying his best not to shake from the sounds of the springs going loose, the cutting flesh, and the dripping blood.  
"Help me!" called the boy, "Please! Did our friendship mean anything to you?"  
Bolt turned and eyed the tearing eyes. He began to step forward but retreated.  
"I'm sorry," said Bolt. Moments later, he stepped out and slammed the door. He ran out as fast as he could to avoid hearing more screams, which went on for hours and hours.  
(End of Flashback)  
"After that," said Springtrap, "my master came and saved me on time. He stopped the bleeding and stopped half of the locks. They had not been released yet, but those who were already released kept me inside the suit. He said I would not get out of this suit as long as I was alive. This suit however adjusts to your size, so I will probably be fine. But I lost a large part of my memory. I can't remember my parents' faces, my siblings', not even my own. In fact, I can't even remember my real name! That's why the radio losing signal sound when it was meant to be there. The only way I remembered my siblings were twins was this drawing I did of my family."  
Springtrap pulled out a crumbled sheet of paper with a five year old drawing of five people.  
"There is also this locket music box from my father," he said showing a golden circular locket tied to a necklace with a sparrow on the cover, "that's how I remember how close we were. It also keeps my temper calm."  
He put away both objects and walked towards Naruto.  
"Well," he said aproching him, "now you know the truth between us."  
"No," said Naruto, "that's not the truth! You liar!"  
Naruto punched Springtrap on the nose with full strength. The top of Springtrap's head flew backwards, causing his mouth to open wide. Springtrap screamed in agony and covered his mouth. There were also some sobs heard. Spring trap turned to Naruto and uncovered his mouth. There was a human face in it. A kid's face indeed. It was covered in scars and tears. The mask covered everything from his forehead up.  
"Truth?" he growled, "you want to know the truth, nanadaime!?"  
Springtrap pulled his mask back down.  
"Your son who you have loved and believed the sweetest thing alive did this to me! And now, he will know my pain, when he and his friends and their families suffer like I suffer!"  
Springtrap kicked Naruto on he forehead and stomped towards Bolt.  
"You are tied with the exact same chakra chains I had," said Springtrap, "so you can't use strength or chakra. Now Bolt won't be able to BOLT out of this room!"  
"We wil escape," said Shikadai, "you will see, Misery Bunny!"  
"No you won't, slave! that's right! You will be taken out of this room and sold as slaves in four days! Until then, Bolt, his little sister, and his four friends are all mine to do whatever I want with them! Well, they will SHAKE A DIE to see the price you will be sold for, okay, Shikadai?"  
Spring trap gave a wide grin to Bolt and turned for the door. Bolt did not give up however.  
"Wait!" he called, "Please! you can't let them do that!"  
"Oh," he said, "yes I can! When I told you the exact same thing when you always came to bully me, what did I say and what was your answer?"  
"But... did our friendship mean anything to you?"  
Spring trap opened the door and smiled at him weakly. The smile faded and was replaced by a sad look.  
"I'm sorry," said Springtrap moments before slamming the door. the sound of his footsteps quickly faded.  
Bolt sat down and began to sob.  
"I'm sorry, huh?" he asked, "so is this going to be the end? Our end?"  
Bolt sobbed each time more as the sentences about Springtrap's losses echoed on his head.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered at last.  
"Bolt," said Mitsuki, "It's okay-"  
"... Springtrap, I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **Well, did I mention Springtrap is a great fan of puns?** **Maybe because he got** ** _spring trapped._** **But anyway. I guess this chapter makes me the first person to write bad, mean, and non positive things about Bolt (no offense, but I never truly liked him). Bolt's friends BTW are Shikadai, Chou Chou, and Inojin if you are wondering. Sarada and any other kid did not bother much kid Springtrap.**


	5. Deal or Not?

Naruto looked at Bolt. He moved forward towards him only to get stopped by his chain. Hinata reached over to him.  
"What's wrong, Naruto?" she asked. She then heard Naruto growling.  
"Bolt," he said in the calmest voice he could manage, "when I asked you where he was three years ago, you said he had been kidnapped by a village nearby. We began a conflict with them because of that and they won't forgive us for it. It cost too many lives for both sides and they will get too angered because of that."  
"I'm sorry dad," said Bolt, "i won't do this again."  
"That is if the Misery Bunny doesn't sell us first!"  
"I promise! It won't happen again! I will find a way to escape too!"  
"Sorry won't get that kid out of the suit! Sorry won't get us out of here! Sorry won't make it right! You saw his face and you can't erase the past."  
"Naruto," said Hinata, "enough! Leave him alone already!"  
"No," said Naruto, "he needs to learn a lesson!"  
"Is not what the Bunny did to him enough?"  
"Mom," said Bolt, "dad's right. He always asked us to leave him alone and we never did. Now we pay the price. i'm sorry everyone. I never wanted this."  
Bolt laid down and curled up. tears kept running down his face. He could not forgive himself for what he got his friends and their families into and what he did to Springtrap as a kid. He cried himself to sleep.

A kick on the rib woke up Bolt. Bolt looked up to see no less than Springtrap smiling down at him. He looked a little happier this time. He had a box on his hands.  
"Morning sleepy purple guy," he teased, "I heard you want to find a way to escape."  
"Want no, misery bunny," said Bolt, "I WILL!"  
"I see, you look quite determined to escape this place. I never tried to escape prison. I just accepted everything the way it was! Even before Mike came along!"  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Never mind anymore."  
"No what do you want here?"  
Springtrap dropped the box in front of Bolt.  
"You won't escape this place," said Springtrap, "but I want to see you try. These will make it more interesting to see. But it's not for free. there is a price."  
"If there is a price," said bolt, "I don't want them!"  
"Take a look! You might want to reconsider what you just said."  
Bolt opened it. There were several screwdrivers, two monitors, a computer, a parrot key, several flashlights, keys, a Freddy Fazbear head, several maps, and a bamboo stick. Bolt felt his happiness rising. Then he remembered the price.  
"I can't accept this," he said.  
"Bolt," said Sarada, "what are you saying? This could get us out of here."  
"But the price-"  
Sarada brought him closer.  
"If we manage to escape," she whispered, "we don't need to pay it. And even if he does require it now, we can get it back later."  
"But-"  
"Just accept it Bolt! What could possibly go wrong?"  
"Bolt," said Springtrap, "The bamboo stick is staying with you anyway so you can-"  
"Smack it on your face!" said Chou Chou.  
"Nope! it's for the colloseum!"  
"Colloseum?" asked Sarada.  
Springtrap walked towards the door and knocked on the wall several times in a pattern. Then the center of the room began to open into a huge circle. Out of the circle came a net in a half sphere shape. Inside the net, there was an arena with dust.  
"Don't tell me you never heard of the roman colosseum," said Springtrap, "terrible things were done there. Entire families died there for believing in Jesus. Not just deaths, but slow and painful ones. Yet those christians had done nothing bad towards Rome. God eventually had Rome punished by many things including the eruption of a volcano. Well, now you know some history, but now the point. It's an arena where we have some prisoners beaten or executed in front of everyone. We call it Colosseum because of the shape. I am usually the chosen one to apply the punishment. It's tradition that before the slaves are sold, one is chosen by me to face me here. We duel until one of us dies or I say enough. That bamboo is for you Bolt! In four days, I will see you face to face here!"  
"Don't talk about this like if it were a game," said Naruto, "It's not a game!"  
"Your right! It's not game! It's a very dangerous thing actually. In four days, three will enter and two will leave alive. we would be waking up ancient history here! Gladiators! Fight to the death! A nightmare that were both forced to repeat!"  
"Now your talking about it even more like if it were a game!"  
"Either way," Springtrap turned towards Bolt, "Well Bolt, we have a deal?"  
"What is your price?" asked Bolt, "What must I do for you to give me this?"  
"You will see! Deal or not?"  
Bolt looked around. he was not willing to face an animatronic that was completely pitiless and that could be his final chance of survival. However, it was very risky. But there, there was little Springrap could take from him.  
"Deal," said Bolt.  
Springtrap crossed his arms and nodded repeatedly.  
"Very well, Bolt," said Springtrap, "I will be looking forward to watch you try to escape."  
Springtrap walked out the door and slammed it. Bolt took no time to begin to investigate the gadgets.  
"He gave you a tablet monitor," said Himawari. She got one of the monitors and turned it on. There was the image of the room on the arcades there in static.  
"Security cameras," she said, "they will be very useful. Now we can see people coming!"  
"How can you be sure they are not hacked?" said Sarada.  
Himawari turned it over and opened it from the back. She moved around several things until she finally closed it.  
"It's not hacked," she said, "the mechanical system is okay."  
"How do you know that?" said Mitsuki.  
"I learned about how monitors and these systems function. Bellatrix and I used to go to do lots of research on it."  
"Bellatrix?"  
"She's his sister," said Bolt, "Springtrap's sister. She never liked me. That's quite justifiable, I was so mean to her brother. I always taunted her twin brother, Rigel, for being so weird. I stopped when I found out he was blind."  
"oh my!" said Himawari, "Poor Bella! One brother is blind and the other was on her eyes kidnapped. She loved them so much! She was still seven when Springtrap-"  
"Orion."  
"What?"  
"His real name is Orion."  
"Oh! Now that is quite a pretty name!"  
"No, I always thought it was weird. He was named after a hunter apparently."  
"Well," said Springtrap peeking in from the door, "in here, I am the hunter and your the prey! I did not hear what the name was... but still."  
He left before he could hear his name.  
"If that bunny does not shut up with his puns..." said Sarada.  
"we should sleep now anyways," said Bolt, "tomorrow, we see what we can do."  
The all lied down and slept in. Everything was so peaceful, until a scream broke the silence.

* * *

 **So now we know Springtrap's real name and his sibling's. Next chapter will either come very fast or take more than a month.**


	6. I Took It Already

Bolt jumped up with the scream. He was so in his sleep he could not tell if it was a boy or a girl. He looked around. Everything was pitch black. There was no difference wether or not his eyes were opened. It was not long before it was not just one scream but multiple screams. All from very young people. There was sobbing from many directions. Bolt tried to go towards the nearest scream, until he was kicked on the stomach. The pain shot through his body. He found himself crying before he could do anything.  
"Bolt!" called Naruto, "can you hear me?"  
Bolt was unable to answer. The pain had paralyzed him. He heard the screams from all directions and footsteps running around. He heard someone messing with the box he received earlier. He regained control and pounced at the sound.  
"Bolt," called Sarada, "Is that you?"  
"Sarada?" he said, "It's me! Are you messing with my box?"  
"Yeah! The flashlights!"  
Bolt remembered them and began to search for the box with his hands. He finally got to it and began to search around for the flashlights. Just then, he heard Sarada scream in pain.  
"Sarada!" he called before diving towards her. He believed he had her before feeling a wet ripped shirt.  
"Ouch!" she said.  
"But why?"  
Before she could answer, Bolt was jerked away from her and thrown. He tried to sit up but was kicked on the ribs. Then he got multiple punches on the face. He did not move from then onwards. The screams went on until a few minutes after some noises of things walking through the vents. The sounds quieted and died down in the dark room.

Bolt woke up the next morning filled with pain in the ribs. There was also a tremendous weight on his ribs right where he was kicked. He once again could barely move his face.  
"Wakey wakey!" called Springtrap's voice, "I'm lying down right beside you so we can talk-"  
"Lying down right beside him," mumbled Mitsuki, "Your on top of him!"  
"Bolt means the world to the Hokage, so in this case, I'm on top of the world! Considering the Purple Guy is very inflated! We should start calling him Balloon Boy instead!"  
"Shut up with your puns!" said Chou Chou.  
"What?" said Springtrap, "don't you want me to 'show shome' of my puns-"  
"What do you want, Springtrap?" protested Bolt, "Just say it and get off cause something kicked me there!"  
"I know something did! Why do you think I'm lying right on the spot-?"  
"GET OFF!"  
"…okay okay…"  
Springtrap sat up slowly. Bolt tried to get up. Then a whip slashed across his chest. Springtrap giggled and swung the whip round and round above his head as Bolt fell back down.  
"Hehehehe," he laughed, "how does it feel?"  
"What on earth do you want, Springtrap?" asked Bolt, sitting up again.  
"I came to explain what happened yesterday at night-"  
"Finally some answers!"  
Springtrap got close to him slowly. He got near his ear.  
"What happened was that-" he whispered.  
"What?" said Bolt.  
"STOP INTERUPTING ME!"  
Bolt fell back and everyone halted. Springtrap looked around at every one of them. His voice was in a tone even the bravest people would run to their mothers and cry. Some kids did not take it and cried in the spot. Springtrap growled at them and they silenced almost instantly. he gave a side grin.  
"That's better," he said. He leaned back at Bolt.  
"You know the box I gave you?"  
"Yeah," said Bolt.  
"Well, I did say it had a price right?"  
"Yeah you did. What is your price?"  
"I took it already! It was yesterday."  
Bolt shifted and looked around. There were kids sobbing. He then realized they had gashes on different places.  
"On the night I was forced to escape from prison," said Springtrap, "I was in a dark place and hard to see things. I was not like my little blind brother that was used to be unable to see where he went. That night, I lost a man that was like my father, Mr Mike Schmidt. I just made you go through the same thing. Now I hold something, or better, someone dear of your's in my possession. I don't think you will see it or them again."  
"But that had nothing to do with me!"  
"I could have not gone to jail and gotten stronger with you all in the academy. strong enough to save him perhaps. But you never helped me out of the mess. The fight was near my mother's house, so I would have gone for sure. But no. I was just a prisoner."  
"So what did you take from me?"  
"You will find out very soon! The more you care about this someone, the faster you will notice them missing and the more you will suffer!"  
Springtrap wake out and dashed into an opened vent window on the wall. Bolt looked around, trying to see what Sprigtrap meant. He did not see it. His friends were there, his family was there, his-  
Then he saw a broken chain on the floor.

* * *

 **Dun dun DUUUUN! Something terrible happened to someone Bolt loves! ST took this someone and who know what he will do to this person. It could be anything really! Spingtrap that growls at crying innocent kids… what will he do with someone that is loved by his enemy and he wants revenge.**

 **There's something else I want to talk about. I bet many noticed Bolt's change of behavior towards ST. He became the "I'm sorry" type to the "leave me alone" type in just one night. He is slowly losing fear and pity for our Misery Bunny as his anger grows towards him after seeing him taunt his friends and threaten him. When ST was Orion, he was very tolerant, to the point he loved his mother even though she abused him and took him from his father (the two were very close) and he still considered Bolt his BFF even while Bolt bullied him. But the incident in which he became Springtrap opened his eyes to who Bolt really was, effectively making him realize the way other people thought of him. In a way, realizing how something really worked led him into realizing how many others did by noticing how they were both similar and linked. Well, guess here we can see how one thing can change someone good and innocent into a terrible slaver. So here we have a life lesson too! We need to be careful with what we do and tell people, cause depending on what it is, it can only be forgiven, not forgotten.**

 **But thanks for reading! Stay tuned for next chapter! I'll be going to the World Scout Jamboree tomorrow, so I might not be able to update before August 10th.**


	7. I'll Get You for This

"SPRINGTRAP!" yelled Bolt to the top of his lungs, "Where are you you nasty scum!? Come here right now!"  
Springtrap stuck his head out of the vent.  
"What?" he said unimpressed, "what happened?  
"What have you done to Sarada and Himawari?"  
Springtrap grinned a little.  
"We want slaves to sell, not dead meat," said Springtrp, "Sarada was wounded yesterday. We are healing her now."  
"What about my sister?"  
"She's mine now. She was my price. You know how bunnies appreciate eating veggies? I guess a sunflower fits into this category."  
"You have her?!"  
"That's right! She's mine for me to do whatever I wish with her!"  
"What?" said Naruto, "why you little-"  
Springtrap jumped at Naruto and kicked him on the chin.  
"Little?" he asked, 'In a few years, I'll be taller than you! I'm already taller than Bolt and I'm younger than him!"  
Hinata hit Springtrap on the chest. He did not budge and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away, but his grasp was too strong. Naruto aimed a punch at his face, but Springtrap was already expecting that. He pulled Hinata towards him and placed her right where Naruto had sent his punch. Naruto stopped himself milliseconds before hitting her. Seeing that, Springtrap pushed her towards the fist. He finally backed from them after that.  
"You," said Naruto, "what will you do to my Himawari?"  
"Whatever I wish to do," he answered, "If I want her to live, she lives. If I decided she should not live, she dies. If I want to hit her, I hit her."  
"Why?"  
"Now you will feel the pain my siblings felt, knowing their loved one was suffering or at the hands of an enemy, yet being unable to do anything about it or knowing what it was."  
"I will kill you for this!"  
"Do that and your daughter will suffer more!"  
Springtrap walked back towards Bolt.  
"Don't turn away from me, Scumtrap! said Naruto.  
Springtrap turned quickly.  
"What did you just call me?" he asked. His eyes were the definition of pure rage. The look in them pierced Naruto with fear. He pushed himself against the column. Springtrap kept his eyes locked on him. He turned the rest of his body and began to walk towards him. Soon, he was upon Naruto once again. He saw Naruto shaking. Without a warning, Springtrap kicked Naruto in the gut, knocking the air out of him. When Naruto breathed once again, Springtrap grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards his face.  
"Take a look at me," he hissed, "can you see your death in my eyes?"  
Naruto just stared.  
"This was the look you gave me that day."  
Springtrap let go of Naruto and walked towards Bolt. Bolt's eyes also defined pure rage.  
"Springtrap," he said, "I'll get you for this! At that colosseum I will! And when I do, you will regret ever laying your eyes on my sister."  
"HA!" said Springtrap, "You saw what I did to your father! You won't last a second in the colosseum! Well, you will cause I wanna have fun slowly destroying you like you did back in the days. But you get what I mean!"  
"Springtrap-"  
"All the time you waited I got stronger with power and force! Now I'm invincible compared to you!"  
"You are not! You are weak! You only beat us because we can't use chakra!'  
"And frankly, neither can I! I got kicked out of your academy before I learned how to use it. Now we are fair!"  
"This isn't fair! You can't punish my sister! I tortured you! I alone deserve to suffer!"  
"You all tortured me! You and your friends! Your families did anything against it? Your father listened to me?"  
"No but-"  
"No buts! This is simply the punishment irresponsible parents and family members get for not watching over their own kids and keeping them away from trouble! If one of them ever tried to stop their kids from getting me, that entire family could have been spared."  
"You can't just get a little girl for this!"  
"I'm the 'president' of this place! I am Fazbear's Fright's Obama! I can do whatever I please!"  
"What does being the "Obama" of this place have to do with torturing kids?"  
"I don't know! But if I can do whatever I please, I can make it have something to do with it! And plus, I'm younger than you!"  
"Dude, your puns and riddles are so bad! What are you? Bugs Bunny?"  
"I don't know! Is he supposed to BUG people?"  
"GAAAAAHHHHH! Stop that! One more of those puns or unfunny jokes and your going to sleep with the fish once we are out of the colosseum!"  
"I already sleep with fish! I have an aquarium right beside my bed!"  
Bolt's patience had expired with that. He stood up and lunged himself at Springtrap. Springtrap dove right between his legs and grabbed his chain in the process. He pulled the chain towards him, making Bolt do a forward flip. Bolt landed with his back on the floor at full force. Springtrap got up and backed away. He watched Bolt's attempt to stand. When Bolt almost succeed in sitting, Springtrap walked towards him and pulled his leg back, preparing a kick.  
"Stop!" called an adult male voice. Everyone turned towards the door. It was briefly opened and a shadow stood right behind it.  
"Spring Bonnie," he said, "remember I want slaves to sell! No one wants beaten up slaves! So please, if you want to hurt them, get their emotions instead!"  
"Okay chief," said Springtrap, "after all, emotional pain is much more painful!"  
"Hey you!" called Naruto at the shadow at the door, "what has this rodent pet of your's done to my daughter?"  
"I'm not a rodent you moron! Rabbits are from a different family called Leporidae! Wait, I'm not even a rabbit! I am stuck inside a rabbit costume because of Bolt! Wait, so Bolt turned me into a rabbit! So he is a magician that gets rabbits out of the hat, or from the nowhere I should say!"  
"Will you shut it, Misery Bunny?" called the shadow, "You got nothing to do and make those stupid puns to pass time right?"  
"Why would I do that? I'm used to sitting in a room staring at the wall all day!"  
"I want you to stare at people all day soon!"  
"Can I do that creepy hiss of mine (Jumpscare sound of FNaF3)?"  
"Depends. Get to work! Get out of there! Being near these people will make you mad soon!"  
"Hey," said Bolt, able to stand again, "where is my sister Springtrash's boss?"  
The shadow began to laugh.  
"Oh my," he said, "Springtrash! That's just perfect! I'll add it to my names for Misery Bunny list!"  
"And," said Springtrap gazing angrily at him, "I'll, add it to my motivation phrases to kill at the colosseum list!"  
"Anyway!" said Bolt, "I will get you both! Believe it! You can't just get us like this and get away!"  
"Purple guy says 'you can't'!" said Springtrap, "Obama says 'yes we can!'"  
"Stop that!"  
"Nope! And we already have gotten away with it!"  
"You won't this time! I will get out of here and hunt you down again and you will see."  
Springtrap walked up to him, eyed him, and whispered in a low inhuman toned hiss that sounded rather robotic: You are never going back, cause you got spring trapped.  
The phrase echoed about three more times before vanishing. Bolt did not feel frightened, yet, he could not move. He began to feel pain from sharp objects entering his body. He tried to scream, but no sound came. Springtrap walked away towards the door.  
"Get back here," Bolt managed to moan, "you can't leave us like this! Fight fair and square!"  
Bolt lied still for a long time. He kept hearing in the distance the same phrases over and over again from Springtrap:  
"Purple Guy says "you can't"! Obama says "Yes we can"!"

* * *

 **I waited 7 chapters to show a jokey Sringtrap! My dad said he reminds him of the Joker here. He loves puns and all sorts of jokes (unless they are super dirty cause he's 12).I recently heard about this phrase from Obama and had the idea! For those who don't remember the "Purple Guy" thing, on chapter 3, Bolt asked them to call him Purple Guy because of his bruised face. So he says "You can't". And yeah, Groundbreaking reference near the end! I don't know if your in favor or against Obama, but it's not really meant to be offensive (i'm against Obama though). Well, it was not a vey good chapter I guess, but I will make sure they do get better** **(and that springs won't change the subject so quickly).**


	8. I'll Find Them

**JaA is back again! This time, we have quite a special chapter.**

* * *

A silent figure walked silently around the amusement park at night. It was late, therefore, the entire park was closed. But she did not want to ride in any attractions. She just wanted to call back some memories and search for her friend. When she was little, she often went there with her parents. She used to have so much fun. But then, some shinobi attacked her village and she never got a chance to return. Her father mysteriously disappeared during the attack and her mother was used as a healer until she died from overuse. She was forced to take her place eventually.

She could not help but to sob. She was not truly smiled at since other than by a boy who saved her life and one that eventually became her husband. Now she had nothing other than a man she served.

She sat down silently on a table near a snack bar. She took out three pictures. One with her and her parents and the other with the one her family after she was married and with four kids. She did not remember how she lost them. The photos were her only proof they existed. She sobbed for several minutes.

Then, out of the darkness, a hand touched her shoulder. She felt relieved with that. Suddenly, fear shot through her spine. Fear of that being the park's manager or a policeman wanting to arrest her.

"Hello my dear," hissed a young male voice

She stiffened.

"Calm down," he said no longer in hisses, "I won't hurt you."

She relaxed and tried to ignore him.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"I-I could ask you the same thing," she said, "But I just wanted to recall some memories."

"We are birds of a feather then. It's been year since i've last seen a face around here."

"You also have some memories here?"

"Not exactly from here, but from the village."

"Okay, but who are you?"

"I'm just a lone creature… I live in one of the latest fright attractions. I have my masters, but they are terrible. My only real friends I have are Fred, and the darkness."

"You actually live here? I'm sorry! I did not know I was invading! I'll le-"

"Please don't. Stay here a little. Please.. don't avoid me."

"Huh?"

"It's terrible when people hate you. You are lonely. You are scared. You need to fake your death sometimes. You can't do anything about it. And many times, they hate you for something it was not even your fault."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"I bet you do. What is your name?"

"...Karin."

"Oh, Karin, very nice to meet you."

Karin slowly began to turn her head towards the speaker. Before she succeeded, he stopped her head.

"Don't," he said, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Oh please," she said, 'It can't be so bad."

She turned and came face to face with a yellow animatronic rabbit. A perfect playmate for a baby. But something about his eyes did not feel right.

"I'm a human," he said.

"W-what?" she asked.

"i am. I was normal. Until one day, I was trapped into this suit. I hate to tell this story to anyone. But now, my name is Springtrap."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"humph! Springtrap or Spring Bonnie were my choices! You might not like Springtrap, but I'm not _karen_ too much about it!"

"Wow! That was literally the WORST pun I ever heard!"

"My puns are one of the reasons no one likes me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright… what are these?"

He pointed at the pictures. Karin handed them to him and explained who the people were. Springtrap however listened to the first few sentences only. His eyes focused on the pictures. He saw the picture of her parents. He never saw anyone looking like them at all. he looked at the picture of her married and with her kids. A about five year old boy was there. Beside him, there was a three year old that greatly resembled the father. There were also two babies. He did not recognize anyone by name, but the three year old and the five year old looked very familiar. He then looked at the last picture. There was a man and a woman on each side and a girl about twelve in the center. He knew who they were. Guilt began to build up in him as he shook.

"Are you alright?" asked karin.

"Yes," he said flatly, "why did they make you cry?"

"You saw me crying?"

"I _heard_ you wailing."

"It's that I haven't seen them in years. My friend disappeared a few days ago."

"Oh my! I haven't seen my own family in a long time either!"

"How terrible! You look very young!"

"I'm twelve! I've been stuck in this suit since I was nine. I did not know it had spring locks ad they crushed me and now i'm stuck in it. It's horrible! I can't move without feeling their stings. It's so often I got used to the pain."

Karin began to shed more tears on hearing the rabbit. He realized it and wiped her tears.

"It's okay," he said, "I am dealing with those responsible."

"Are you?" Karin asked.

"Yes, they and their families will pay. And one day, I will also get my… mother."

"Why would you want to make you mother suffer?"

"She hated me! She messed up with me! I will deal with her myself!"

"W-what about your father?"

"He… I will find him someday… but he doesn't deserve me."

"Springtrap, how can you say that? He is still your father."

"Exactly. He doesn't deserve someone like me. He deserves a lot better..."

Springtrap began to tear up. Karin, noticing in, pulled him lightly into a hug, careful not to let the springs in the suit stick into him even more. He sniffed and hugged her back. Springtrap then felt, for the first time in three years, comfort from someone. His masters had been no better than Bolt in many ways and they even hit him sometimes when he was not used to the suit. But now he was there, being cuddled by a nice woman who had also lost everything. She could not do much, but that was more than enough for the Golden Bunny.

He got her a snack from the closed snack bar and walked her over to the exit of the park.

"My master does not like people in the park at this hour," he told her, "you should hurry."

"Okay," she said walking out, "thank you."

"Karin," he said.

"what is it?"

"I promise... one day, I will find and bring your family back to you."

It was hard for him to say that. Considering he was a monster to Bolt and his friends in the past. But that hug was more than enough to help him say it.

Karin did not say anything. She nodded and walked away, not noticing she left something behind.

* * *

 **Springtrap is not always that monster we see most of the time. He has pity for people who cry and such, unless he knows them for being bad to him, like Bolt. What can I say? One of those filler episodes gave me lots of inspiration! I just had to include Karin! She was always my favorite in Naruto.**


End file.
